


Gone Too Far

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: At His Mercy [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Drugged Will, M/M, Mask and/or straightjacket porn, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lecter pays his last visit to Will Graham in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Far

They drugged him regularly now.

The first time he woke up, and Lecter wasn’t there, the contradictory feelings of relief and confusion were overwhelming. They sedated him to bathe him and change his clothes; to replace the straightjacket from time to time; for (legitimate) medical exams; and for anything else that required he be out of the mask and restraints. Will was sure that this way of doing things was not approved by any medical or psychiatric code of ethics, but, of course, that never did stop Chilton anyway.

So when he woke up expecting to have had his clothes changed one afternoon, and Lecter was, in fact, there, cold rage crawled like splintering ice down his spine. But after the initial shock, he remembered the calm and resolve that had come over him last time. Whatever was about to be visited upon him, Will would use his abilities to fight.

“I’m glad to see you’ve woken up, Will. I believe Dr. Chilton used too much sedative on you this time. I’ve been here for several minutes, but I’ve used the time.”

After a few moments, Will realized what he meant – not only was he in his usual humiliating position, legs restrained and bent at the knees, naked from the waist down, exposing him completely; but Lecter had been working him open. He felt the burn and stretch that accompanied fingers having been withdrawn from him. A slick wetness dripping from his ass.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down made Will shudder, and realize he had to prepare himself mentally. He had to turn to look. Lecter was running the flat of his palm against his own erection through his trousers. And it was much larger than Will had imagined it would be, not that he’d put much thought into the matter; when he freed it from the confines of his clothes, Will blanched.

He tried not to let his expression betray him, but Lecter, as a true hunter, could detect the slightest change in emotions. Will knew his pupils must have blown, an eyelid perhaps twitched. The Doctor smiled, not broadly, but with enough pleasure that he knew he’d gotten to Will. Which was after all his primary, most underlying goal. He had expected this reaction. He stroked himself fully hard in view of his prey, and Will was met with the view of a massive, thick cock which he understood would be used on him. Lecter circled his thumb and finger over himself, just below the head, which pulsed in his hand. He sighed and closed his eyes, in sweet anticipation of what was to follow. Will knew that the things that had been done to him on the previous two visits were going to seem like nothing in comparison.

Lecter leaned over to breathe obscene words directly into his ear. “It’s quite unfortunate that you have to have that mask on. It places unnecessary limitations on what I can do. I don’t intend to harm you, Will. But I’m afraid there will be pain. Nothing I have done to you before, or today, will have prepared you, at least not adequately.”

Will was inclined to believe him.

He tried to remember to relax as much as possible, but not wanting to sink into his own mind. If he wasn’t fully present during this, Lecter would count it a victory, and find a way to repeat it until he was. He thought he was breaking Will down, and remaking him. And in a way, this was true. Will could direct the shaping, and perhaps see around some of Lecter’s corners while his did; but he was utterly powerless to prevent it.

Straightening up, and trailing a firm hand down Will’s body, from where it was clothed to where it was not, he made his way down to where Will’s legs were spread so uncomfortably wide. One palm on the underside of his prey’s thigh, the other still wrapped around his huge cock. Will wanted to stop looking at him, to shut him out, but instead kept his eyes on the hunter who had stalked and trapped him so completely. He wanted to maximize the empathic connection that he knew would come out of this.

Will felt the head pressing into him. He tried to keep as still as possible, bit his lip; but when Lecter continued the invasion, inch by agonizing inch, pulling slightly out each time before reinserting, he involuntarily tried to close his legs; impossible, of course, due to the restraints. The Doctor laughed.

Once firmly buried inside, he leaned over, his forehead to Will’s, his nose to the mask. Will could do only so much to keep from screaming, but he certainly could do even less to suppress his fear. And Hannibal breathed that in, with closed eyes. He stayed there, taking it in as if it was the loveliest thing he’d ever gotten the scent of. Scent is a powerful aphrodisiac, to be sure; but an even more powerful memory trigger.

Lecter opened his eyes at last, and said, “Thank you, Will. I will remember this moment always.”

And then he pulled all the way out before slamming full-force back into Will. A wail was ripped from his throat involuntarily. Each thrust seemed more powerful than the last. His own body betrayed him once again, as the punishing incursions were aimed skillfully at his prostate, not only making him quickly hard, but driving him close to orgasm. This was clearly purposeful; and he was pushed past all limits of tolerance, coming hard in several great gushes while putting his teeth through his bottom lip. But of course, Hannibal did not stop; he never changed his sharp hits against the oversensitive place inside of Will’s ass, making his prey hard again soon, too soon. This was a sick mockery of pleasure; Lecter fucked him even harder, until Will came again, less cum spilling out of him this time. Still the man would not let up. The third time Will came, it was with a scream, and he watched his cock in horror as it spasmed, his orgasm painfully dry.

Only now did Lecter seem satisfied, and Will was able to slightly gather his wits. He pushed all the pain and suffering aside, and reached out to what the other man was feeling. It was sharp and threatened to slice his mind apart, but he kept probing. Finally, as his former friend was about to allow himself to achieve release, Will was able to see him clearly for the first time. It was a fleeting moment of vulnerability that Will could finally exploit.

In that moment of connection, as the darkest personality he’d ever sensed came hard and endlessly inside of him, Will saw straight through Lecter; he had known that he was the copycat, who had framed him and put him here in this godforsaken place. But there was something even deeper that Will had not seen before. He’d killed many, many times. This was logical; he wouldn’t just start killing out of nowhere to execute a plan. Besides wanting Will to be more like him, he wanted to both simultaneously guard and share his deepest secrets. This was the key to his downfall, and Will concealed his realization. In trying to mold Will, Dr. Lecter had shown his hand.

The orgasm seemed to wrack though Lecter’s body as if he’d been struck by lightning; he realized he’d gone too far. He could torment Will, but once he involved himself, the connection was more than even his forts could hold off. Instead of being quiet and controlled as Will would have expected, Hannibal lost his veneer of civility as he shuddered and groaned against Will’s body, now biting through his own lip. Even though he’d just been fucked into hard oblivion, Will’s mind felt sharper than in it had in the many months they’d been locked in this twisted dance.

Hannibal regained himself, and pulled out unceremoniously. He tried to seem as he was unaffected, but Will was never going to be fooled by him again.

“I thought I’d seen you before, Doctor Lecter. I’d only scratched the surface.”

Having re-dressed, a little of the Doctor’s power and composure had returned. He tidied Will up, as he had done before. Then he stroked one long finger on the side of Will’s mask, and smiled.

“My dear William. It is a pity we will not meet like this again. But you’re quite right.”

They’d both have to settle for stalemate.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally ended this series, which I originally thought would be a one-shot. Non-con is difficult to write (I find). The fallout from the mask/straightjacket promos is responsible for this evil.


End file.
